The Odd adventures of Konoha High
by RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake
Summary: This is my first High School story so please no flames. Anyway, everyone is in or going to high school, like any other person in high school, but what happens, when some strange and wierd people come there? RR Please
1. Meeting New People

**DD-yo peoples! This is the first time iv'e ever done a highschool fic, so yeah. Well, all the naruto characters and a few other characters from other shows are in this too. No flames please!**

**Gaara-and almost everyone has a screen name in this story. DD doesn't own any of the screen names; she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hairy Potter(i no i spelt that wrong), Inuyasha, or Naruto either. The only thing DD preety much owns, is this story, My fake, but real twin sister in the story, and ummm nothing else. Oh, and Neji is overprotective of Hinata.**

DD-Well, on to the story!

Chapter one

It was Sunday night, and everybody was bored, so they decided to get on IM!

_Concietedkid#1 has logged on_

_Concietedkid#2 has logged on_

_Suicidalmaniac has logged on_

(A/N: Hairy potter)Concietedkid#2- So ur the one who took conceited kid #1! I wanted that sn!

(A/N: Sasuke)Concietedkid#1- and ur point is...

(A/N: Ron)Suicidalmaniac- guys the world is going to end! I hate my life so much!

_PrettyPinkprincess has logged on_

Concietedkid#1- crap

(A/N: Sakura)PreetyPinkprincess-GASP! SASUKE!

_InoPig has logged on_

PrettyPinkprincess-what are u doing here?

(Ino)InoPig- I can't believe u got me this stupid sn(A/N: sn is a screen name)! I trusted u to get me a good one, but nooooo!

PrettyPinkprincess-I was only kidding, and then u got all mad at me!

_HinNeo has logged on_

_OrangeMonkey has logged on_

Concietedkid#2- o great! more people!

(A/N: Hinata) HinNeo- did u guys here/c something?

Everyone- nope

(A/N: Naruto)OrangeMonkey- hey Hinata! nice sn!

Suicidalmaniac-hey guys!

HinNeo-u sound like an idiot suicidal maniac. ur probably some loser.

Suicidalmaniac- no i'm not! just because everyone thinks im an idiot and i look stupid and i hate my life doesn't mean i'm a loser!

InoPig-hello guys! back to me and forehead girls fight!

PrettyPinkprincess- Shut up ino pig!

InoPig-no you!

PrettyPinkprincess-no you!

InoPig-no you!

PrettyPinkprincess-no you!

InoPig-no you!

PrettyPinkprincess-no you!

InoPig-no you!

PrettyPinkprincess-no you!

InoPig-no you!

PrettyPinkprincess-no you!

PrettyPinkprincess- u no wat? i'm leaving! bye Sasuke-kun!

_PrettyPinkprincess has logged out_

InoPig- Yeah, well, so am I! By Sasuke-kun!

_InoPig has logged out_

Suicidalmaniac has logged out

Concietedkid#1- thank u! there gone!

_ColdHeartedClanKiller has logged on_

Concietedkid#1- crap again

Concietedkid#2- why r u saying crap? its not another one of ur fan girls is it? if it is im going to laugh!

ColdHeartedClanKiller- no, i'm his bro(A/N: you'll never guess who this is. ok, u should be able to figure this out)

Concietedkid#2- hahahahahahahahahahah!

Concietedkid#1- shut up!

HinNeo- hey guys, can u wait till school starts?

OrangeMonkey- I can't!

Concietedkid#1- I can wait. Those fan girls r killing me!

OrangeMonkey-that's the funny and awesome part! Though I don't get y u hav fan girls if ur gay

HinNeo- dissssssss

ColdHeartedClanKiller- I agree on that one. My bro is probably gay

Concietedkid#1- shut up! I'm not gay!

OrangeMonkey- yes u r! u kissed me remember!

ColdHeartedClanKiller- Sasuke, u kissed Naruto? Whoa, I new u were gay!

Concietedkid#1- that was u naruto, and shut up Itachi!

OrangeMonkey-no, that was u I remember. U acted all disgusted, but then after class, u started praying!

Concietedkid#1-praying that would never happen again

OrangeMonkey and ColdHeartedClanKiller- suuuurreeee

_Neji411 has logged on_

Neji411(A/N: u should no who this is!)- whoa, sasuke, ur gay?

Concietedkid#1- ARGGGHHH! I'm not gay! U no wat? I'm leaving!

_Concietedkid#1 has logged out_

Neji411- he is such a loser

ColdHeartedClanKiller and HinNeo- agreed

ColdHeartedClanKiller- well, I g2g now to annoy my brother and call him gay! By

_ColdHeartedClanKiller has logged out_

Neji411- Hinata, when did u get a sn?

OrangeMonkey- when she came over to my house, and I showed her how to get 1

Neji411-NARUTO! When school starts, im going to kill u!

_Neji411 has logged off_

OrangeMonkey- I hav to go now, I'll c u at school tomorrow Hinata!

_OrangeMonkey has logged off_

_HinNeo has logged off_

_Concietedkid#2 has logged off_

Sasuke's house

"Why does everyone think I'm gay?" Sasuke asked himself, as he started playing with a tennis ball. After he had logged off, he went outside to play tennis, but he had no one to play with. All of a sudden, he saw a figure. At first he thought it was his dad, but he knew his dad didn't come home till midnight, so it couldn't be him. So it had to be…..

"Hello my gay brother who kissed a guy!" Itachi yelled to sasuke.

"I'm not freaking gay! Naruto was the one who kissed me! I didn't kiss him!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could, which was bad because everyone in his neighborhood heard him.

"Man, you are so stupid," Itachi said to him, laughing, as he walked away. He really did think that about his brother. He thought that Sasuke was somehow adopted, because no one in his family was dumb except Sasuke.

Next day aka First day of School

Naruto was walking to Hinata's house to pick her up, when he remembered what Neji said on the chat room. He gulped and ran behind a trashcan, until Hinata came out. As he got up from behind the trash can, he got hit in the head with a brick, thrown by the one and only Neji!

"Ouch," Naruto said as he had swirls in his eyes ()

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she ran over to pick him up. All of a sudden, they saw Sasuke speeding past on his brand new Humor. Sasuke had stolen Itachi's driver's liscense, because everybody thought they looked alike, which they actually didn't. He had already been to jail 41 times, and crashed 45 cars. His dad was getting extremely mad since Sasuke was getting a lot of money out of him. But he soon realized that he is extremely rich and he can spend all the money he wants!

All of a sudden, somebody's car alarm went off. As Naruto, Hinata, and Neji saw the car, they realized that Sasuke's new humor crashed into Sakura's house. (Uh-oh)

"I feel really sorry for Sasuke," Naruto said," except for the fact that Sakura won't get mad at him. Her dad will probably sue him again though."

"How many times has he crashed into her house?" Hinata asked.

"Thirty-Five times," Naruto said, as Hinata stared at him wide-eyed.

"Okay then," Hinata said, as the three of them started walking to school.

In Front of School

Neji, Hinata, and Naruto had just gotten to the school, as they saw 4 kids get out of a Humor. A girl with blond hair had been driving it, and the other three looked like they were going to throw up, and they were scared half to death. All of a sudden, they saw two of the kids run for their life.

"I wonder why they were running," Naruto said, as ten police cars came out of nowhere.

"You, with the blond hair and pigtails! Your under arest for speeding, making cars crash, and robbing three banks!" One of the police officers yelled, as the blond haired girl ran away.

"Whoa, a police car!" A voice said. Neji, Hinata, and Naruto turned around to see...

"Sasuke-kun!" A whole bunch of fan girls said, as they came out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran to the police car, pushed the policeman out of the car, and drove away. The police drove after him, and the fan girls ran after him screaming "Sasuke-kun!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Naruto laughed, as Sasuke's fan girls attacked him.

"Ouch," Naruto said, as Hinata tackled all the fan girls, and sent them to the hospital.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I think so, thank you so much Hinata!" Naruto said, huggin her to death. Neji got superly mad at naruto, so he punched him so hard; he got thrown across the room, and hit someone.

"Hey! That hurt you know!" A girl with long orange hair yelled at them. 'Hey, wait a minute, that's the girl who was in the car! She must be new!' Naruto thought.

"It was his fault! He punched me so hard, I went across the room!" Naruto yelled, as the girl dragged him across the room over to Neji.

"Are you the one who threw him across the room?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry he hit you," Neji said to her, as she was about to punch him.

"It's alright!" The girl said, as everyone sweatdropped," I'm Riku, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto! And this is Hinata, and this is stupid Baka Neji!" Naruto yelled, as Neji hit him in the head as hard as he could, and made Naruto go through the ground and hit a pipe.

"Whoa! Cool! You made that kid go underground!" Riku yelled as she high-fived Neji.

"Well, I got to go right now, see you guys later!" Riku said to them, as she skipped away.

"She is the creepiest girl ever," Neji said, as Naruto started to get up.

"Ouchhhhh," Naruto groaned. He was extremely hurt from Neji, and couldn't reallly move, that is, until Hinata helped him up and took him to the nurse. Neji made a promise with him self, that he would stop Hinata and Naruto from becoming a couple.

Where ever Riku is

Riku was walking down the hall, when she bumped into somebody.

"Watch it," Riku said to the person. She looked up and saw it was...

"FOXY-CHAN!" Riku yelled.

"Oh, hey Riku! I didn't know you went to this school," Kurama said to her.

"Yeah, I moved to this school, because my siblings and I got expelled out of the last one," Rku said to him," Why do you go to this school?"

"I had spirit detective buisness, I mean, I got kicked out of my school too!" Kurama said, hoping she didn't hear the spirit detective part.

"Okay then... OH NO! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" Riku yelled, running down the hall to her first class.

Math

When Riku came in, everyone in her grade was in this class, so she walked to an empty seat next to Naruto and sat down. Everyone was talking until...

"Hello stupid humans!" The math teacher yelled.

"Hey! Who are you calling a human?" Hiei yelled.

"Shut up brat, I can call you whatever I want to call you! And I am lord..."

**DD-Well, that was my first chapter! It wasn't really funny, but it will be funnier in the next chapter! Please review! And if you do review, you can figure out who the teacher is, or if you think you no who it is, tell me in a review.**


	2. The Great Advemtures of Math

**DD- sorry for the long update guys. My computer broke in my basement, and now I have to use the upstairs computer, which I can only use for like an hour or two. Plus I have had a lot of updated stories from other people that I have to read, so it's taking a long time. Also, just to let everyone no who's in what class, for some odd reason everyone in high school has math together. Well anyway, here's my next chapter and the people who's in what grade! **

**Riku, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke- 9th grade**

**Temari, Kankuro, Kurama, Ten Ten, Neji, Lee, Hiei, Yusuke, Inu Yasha, and Kuwabara- 10th grade**

**Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori- 11th grade**

**(I will add more characters later, but these are just the main ones for right now)**

**Gaara- DD doesn't own Naruto, Inuyasha, Hairy Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, she wouldn't be on fanfiction in the first place and writing random stories.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS: SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE A LOT. SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I DONT GET A LOT OF TIME ON THE COMPUTER._**

Chapter 2

Recap:

_"Hello stupid humans!" The math teacher yelled._

_"Hey! Who are you calling a human?" Hiei yelled._

_"Shut up brat, I can call you whatever I want to call you! And I am lord..."_

**This time:**

"...Sesshomaru!" The teacher, now known as Lord Sesshomaru shouted at the class. All of a sudden, almost all of the girls in his class went up to him and started kissing his feet and worshiping him.

"Get in your seats now you pathetic humans!" Lord Sesshomaru shouted at them, as they all went to their seats. All of a sudden, one of the girls yelled," I am not worthy of you!"

"...Okay then... anyway, this year, we are going to learn the math of the feudal era!" Fluffy (I'm going to call him that now) yelled as all the students looked at him with confusion.

"Okay stupid humans, I'm going to tell you a story. One day in the Feudal era, there was a really hot, sexy, strong, smart, awesome, and hot demon, named Lord Sesshomaru. One day his pathetic, stupid, hideous, gross, weak, and pathetic half breed brother decided to fight Lord Sesshomaru. Well of course, Lord Sesshomaru defeated him and cut his brothers arm off. Now, any questions?" Fluffy asked. One kid raised his hand.

"Isn't your name Lord Sesshomaru?" the kid asked.

"Yes it is and our names just happen to be the same, now any more questions?" Sesshomaru asked, as he saw another kid stand up.

"That didn't happen to me, that happened to you! I cut off your arm!" a boy with silver hair yelled at him.

"Shut up Inu Yasha! I'm going to fail you!" Fluffy yelled at him.

"What! WHY? I didn't even do anything!" Inu Yasha yelled at him.

"Just because I feel like it," Fluffy told him. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha came at him with his tetsuiga(sp?), while Fluffy took out his sword, ready to fight. While the fight was going on, everyone was cheering for Sesshomaru, betting money on Sesshomaru, or they were just playing poker.

"No I don't have an eight, Gold Fish!" Naruto yelled, as Neji, Sasuke, and the whole group looked at him with pity.

"Were playing poker, not Gold Fish!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Oh, how do you play crazy eights again?" Naruto yelled, as Neji threw a tea pot at him.

"OWWWWWW!" Naruto yelled, as Riku came over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Riku asked," Oh, and who you guys are?"

"Oh, this is Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Lee, Choji, Kiba, and Shino," Naruto said, pointing to everyone.

"Hi, I'm Riku, nice to meet you!" Riku said smiling at them. All of a sudden, three people came out of nowhere.

"Hey Riku, who are your new yet really stupid looking friends?" A girl asked.

"Guys, this is my sister Temari, and my two brothers Kankuro and Gaara," Riku said to them (I made this up, but it's true in this story).

"Hi, nice to meet you," Everyone said their names and crap like that, when all of a sudden; they heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Hey my gay brother and his friends," Itachi said to them. Sasuke got really P.O. and tried to punch Itachi, but he missed and hit Tsunade in the head.

"Oh, hi TTss-uu-naaa-dddeee sss-a-mmm-a" Sasuke said, scared to death. Tsunade put a piece a paper on his desk.

"You are in a whole bunch of trouble mister!" Tsunade yelled at him, while using one finger to beat the crap out of him. Everyone started laughing at Sasuke, except for his fan girls, who were crying. When Tsunade stopped, she looked over to Fluffy and Inu Yasha, who were still fighting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade asked them, as Inu Yasha got frightened, and screamed like the little girl he is. Everyone stared at him and was thinking the same thing, He is so gay.

"I was teaching my class, when this pathetic loser came up to me and started fighting me, so I had no other choice but to fight him back," Fluffy told her.

"It looked like you were trying to kill him though," Tsunade said to him.

"Ummmm, the magical elf did it!" Sesshomaru said, pointing to Hiei," That kid is definitely the elf!"

"You Quack Quack!" Hiei yelled, cussing him out. Kuwabara was laughing his head off about what Fluffy said, so Hiei decided to beat him up. Which made the whole class started beating each other up. In seconds, the classroom became a Mosh pit. Tsunade tried to stop them, but she couldn't, so she decided to leave, and let them fight. She thought that they would be done fighting in a matter of minutes, but oh was she wrong.

**An hour later**

Tsunade walked to the room, knowing that they had stopped fighting. She had been in an incident like that.

**_Flashback_**

_"Okay class, were going to learn the basics of wrestling. To do that, we are going to hit metal brick things with our heads, and then get really mad. The person who hits their head on it the most wins a prize!" the teacher said to them,"Now, start hitting those bricks with your heads!"_

_10 minutes later, everyone's head was hurt, and nobody could move. "Keep hitting your heads on those bricks!" the teacher yelled at them, but nobody moved, "Oh, Cocoa Puffs, I guess nobody will get the golden Froot Loops box."_

_Everyone stared in wonder at the gold box, but what they didn't know, was that it was just a regular box, and they were hallucinating for hitting their heads on the metal bricks. Tsunade was the first one to get up, and then, she fell down. Since nobody else got up, she decided to make a random conversation._

_"So, who likes cup cakes?" _

**_End Flashback_**

'Oh wait a second,' Tsunade thought, 'that has nothing to do with the fight.' When Tsunade got in the room, what she saw was really...retarded. Everyone in Sesshomaru's class was eating cup cakes and Itachi-O's, made with vitamin Itachi. Tsunade was about to yell at Sesshomaru for not teaching, when the bell rang, and everyone stampeded out of the classroom. As they went away, you could see Tsunade lying on the floor, flattened.

**At Gaara's Locker **

"Hey guys," Naruto said, running to Gaara's locker. Everyone else was there, so he decided to come with them.

"Your late," Gaara said to him, as he threw a brick at Naruto, and Neji threw a teapot at Naruto. Neji and Gaara had become friends, since they both had something in common; they both liked to throw things at people.

"How can I be late, if it isn't 11:00 yet?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid, which he was, but they just continued staring at him.

"I have a random conversation before the next class starts(they get 5 minutes to do whatever the heck they want), let's talk about how stupid Naruto is," Sasuke said to them, as Naruto was about to punch him in the face, when the most unexpected thing happened.

"OKAY! EVERYONE FREEZER, I MEAN FREEZE! IF ANYONE OF YOU MOVE, YOU'LL DIE!" a voice yelled from the front doors of the school. It was a girl with long black hair, who everyone thought looked like Kikyo, but she doesn't. Not even in the Manga. She had a machine gun, and she was pointing it at the people. Everyone froze, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm looking for someone named Inu Yasha, who is working for the C.I.D.!" the girl yelled. Someone was about to talk, when Inu Yasha came out of the bathroom.

"Wow, the bathroom had pink walls!" Inu Yasha yelled, when he was shot... with a plastic bullet," Hey! what did you do that for? Wait a second, is that you Kagome?"

"Umm, No it's not Kagome, it's ummmmmmmm," Kagome started to think. All of a sudden, Inu Yasha ran out of the hall way while Kagome was still thinking.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Kikyo walked up to her.

"I'm okay, you?" Kagome asked, not realizing that it was Kikyo, or else she would have shot her with her plastic bullets.

"I'm good, um, why are you mad at Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked, as everyone in the hallways started doing what they were doing earlier.

"Well, he tried to set me up with Miroku, then he tried to turn me into a were wolf," Kagome said to her.

"How could he turn you into a were wolf?" Kikyo asked, with a lot of confusion.

"Well, he saw the movie Van Helsing, and then he thought that he was a were wolf, and that I was Count Dracula," Kagome said to her. Just then, Gaara and the gang walked up to Kagome.

"Um, who the heck are you?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm Kagome, and who are you guys?" Kagome asked. Everyone introduced themselves, and then they started talking about random things, like Rubber duckies and Fairies(Which Rubber duckies are so awesome and so are fairies!). Then the bell rang so they said their good byes and then they all headed to their new class, except for the fact that for some apparent reason, they all had the same class next... which was...

**Next class**

"Welcome to Gym class everyone! I'm Kakashi and this is Gai!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone was freaked out. Not because of Gai...okay, it was Gai. He had really big eye brows, and he was wearing a green jumpsuit, oh, and not to mention the fact that he kept telling them how youthful they were. And then Kakashi scared everyone a lot, because he was reading his 'Make out Paradise' book, and he was staring at the girls.

"Hey, when are we actually going to do something?" Riku asked, while Sasuke was just staring at her. She didn't know it, but Sasuke liked her. He liked her ever since he met her(IT WILL **NOT** BE A SASUKE AND RIKU PAIRING). All of a sudden, a basket ball hit his head, and Riku laughed at him. Sasuke thought she was laughing with him, not at him, so she, I mean he started laughing with her. Anyway, Kakashi had finally blown his whistle, and everyone looked at him.

"Okay class, today were going to play dodge ball. Does everyone know how to play?" Kakashi asked. Everyone nodded their heads, "Good, because I don't feel like explaining the rules to you loser kids, I mean, awesome kids," Kakashi told them.

He then seperated them into 2 teams. (these are the main characters on each team) Riku, Itachi, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Ino, Deidara, Choji, Kagome and Shino were on one team, and Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, Kisame, Sasori, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Inu Yasha.

"Okay, ready set go!" Kakashi yelled, as everything turned slow motion. Gaara through the ball, in slow motion, and he hit... Kankuro. Kankuro screamed, as the ball hit his stomach, in slow motion.

"HHHAAA-HHHAAA-HAAAA!" Gaara said, in slow motion, as he got hit in the leg by Naruto, in slow motion. Gaara then through a brick at Naruto, and hit him in the head, in slow motion. Kakashi thought it was a dodge ball, so he called Naruto out.

After a few minutes, everyone was out except for Itachi, Riku, Sasuke and Kiba. Itachi aimed his dodge ball at Sasuke, in slow motion. Sasuke, being the sissy, girly girl he was, I mean, the strong, and cool guy he was...screamed like a girl, as he got hit by Itachi, in slow motion.

"Okay, you know what? You really need to stop the slow motion at the end of every sentence!" Riku yelled at the Authoress, in slow motion.

"I said stop!" Riku yelled.

"It's my story! And your just jealous, that I'm cooler than you!" I yelled, stepping into the slow motion dodge ball game. All of a sudden, I get hit by none other than...EE.

EE drags me out of the game, and the story continues. Well anyway, Kiba got hit by Riku, and team 1 won. Sasuke was very mad that her, I mean, his team didn't win. He wanted to show off for Riku that he was such a great dodge ball player, instead, he stood behind Sakura the whole time, and then he screamed like the little girl he was. Itachi was really happy though. It wasn't because his team won, okay, most of it was that, but it was also because he beat Sasuke, and showed everyone that Sasuke was gay, well kinda...! This was a great day for Itachi. I mean, he embarrased his brother a lot, made new friends, and he finally, after 11 or so years Riku, considering he knew her for 11 or so years(sorry, I forgot to mention that).

**Lunch and Itachi's POV**

(once again, for some odd reason, everyone has lunch together)

I walked down to the cafeteria, when I saw Riku outside of a window. She looked like she was making a plan and looking at a map. I decided to go see what she was doing, so I walked outside.

**Outside**

When I got outside, Riku was gone. I was really worried, so I ran around the Building. After about 10 minutes of searching, I went inside to see if she was in there. When I got to the Cafeteria, there was Riku. Sitting with my brother and his friends, along with some of my friends. All of a sudden, Riku came out of nowhere and scared the living day lights out of me.

Being the Strong, Manly, Smart, hot, the list could go on, man I was, I didn't scream like my sister, I mean brother Sasuke.

"Oh hi Riku," I said, as the bell rang for the next class(I know, it's a short lunch time).Then we all ran to our next class, which happened to be Social Studies. For some odd reason, we all had the same class. Well, I hope it isn't going to be a wierd class...

**End Chapter**

**DD- so how'd you like the chapter?**

**Gaara- it sucked.**

**DD- No it didn't! anyway, please review!**


	3. Riku's Misakei no i spelt it wrong

**DD- HI EVERYONE!!!! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF STORIES I'M TRYING TO UPDATE, AND I NEEDED MORE IDEAS, SO YEAH!!! **

**EE- HI EVERYONE!!! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT FUNNY!!!**

**Gaara- They had the caps lock on, if you're wondering. Anyway, DD nor EE owns Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inu Yasha, because if they did own them, they would probably make me actually have a twin sister in Naruto, DD would make Kagome and Sesshomaru get married in Inu Yasha, they would also make Sakura get married to Gaara, and then Sakura and Naruto would kill Sasuke, and in the end, Sakura and Naruto would through Sasuke into a volcano, and he would admit, as he was falling, that he was gay. Also, EE and DD would make themselves into anime/manga characters, and go into the anime/manga worlds, and probably do something stupid. So anyway, on to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap:_

_When I got outside, Riku was gone. I was really worried, so I ran around the Building. After about 10 minutes of searching, I went inside to see if she was in there. When I got to the Cafeteria, there was Riku. Sitting with my brother and his friends, along with some of my friends. All of a sudden, Riku came out of nowhere and scared the living day lights out of me._

_Being the Strong, Manly, Smart, hot, the list could go on, man I was, I didn't scream like my sister, I mean brother Sasuke._

_"Oh hi Riku," I said, as the bell rang for the next class (I know, it's a short lunch time).Then we all ran to our next class, which happened to be Social Studies. For some odd reason, we all had the same class. Well, I hope it isn't going to be a weird class..._

**This time:**

**Social Studies Room**

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

As Riku and I were running to our next class, Social Studies, we saw a whole bunch of other people jogging and scurrying to the class room down at the end of the hall, which seemed to be getting darker and darker as we reached the classroom. When we got to the in front of the door, I pulled open the door slowly, and revealed about 123234123513345348 students in the classroom, and a dark, scary, and creepy looking teacher in the front of the room. His tongue came out of his mouth when he saw us, like a snake, which scared the heck out of us, as we ran to the nearest seats, which were sadly in the front of the room because we were the last ones in the room. Sweat started dripping off my face, in fear. I had him for a Social Studies teacher for a long time, but I was still really scared. I looked at Riku, who had the same look on her face as mine. I was sort of glad that I wasn't the only one feeling freaked out and scared.

"Welcome classssss," The teacher slithered, "I'm your teacher, Orochimaru, and this year, we are going to learn about snakessssss."

"Hey, didn't we learn about that last year?" One student asked.

"Yeah, and the year before that?" the rest class asked again, as everyone started to nod their heads.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Orochimaru screamed, using his scary and gay scream to scare us again, and we all became silent, "Good, now that I have your attention-n-n, I would like to take some pictures of some of you."

That was it. I was officially scared for my life. As I looked down on my desk, trying not look at the teacher, I felt something hit my arm. I looked up a little, to see what hit my arm.

It was a note.

I opened it up under my desk so Orochimaru couldn't see it, and started to read the note.

_Riku- Hey Itachi. Does this teacher scare you? Because I'm really freaked out by him, and thinking he's a little, you know, gay._

I laughed in my head a little about the end of her sentence, and wrote her back.

_Itachi- Try having this teacher for 2 years already, and this is my third year having him as a science teacher, and I are still scared of him._

'That seems good,' I thought, as I handed Riku the note back to her when Orochimaru had turned his attention away to finding his camera, so he could, "Take pictures of kids."

I watched Riku open the note, as she started writing on the note again. She then handed me the note again.

_Riku-That sux for you. But try having him drive by your street everyday, as he's trying to find emo boys on the street. You know, he's probably going to take pictures of boys and then treasure them, and then he'll probably try to upload them to his computer, so he can keep them forever. I'll call the cops if you want. _

I wrote back to her, hoping and praying Orochimaru wouldn't see us passing notes to each other. We would send notes to our other friends, but luckily for them, and sadly for us, they were all in the back.

_Itachi- Yes, PLEASE CALL THE COPS!!!! I know he's gay, and I've seen his computer before, because I was dared too, and on this screen, he had a whole bunch of pictures of my brother, me, and a whole bunch of other boys. Plus, I have proof, so that maybe he can go to jail, so yeah. I tried telling the cops that one time, but they didn't believe me, so maybe they'll believe you._

She scanned it, and got her cell phone out of her pocket of her sand colored Capri's, which surprisingly, happened to be a razor phone. She looked around, making sure Orochimaru couldn't see her, and started dialing a number, but then stopped, and wrote something on the note, and passed it to me.

_Riku- What's the number for 911? _

'You have got to be kidding me, she doesn't know the number for 911? It's- Wait, what is the number for 911? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot it!' I thought to myself. I started writing on the note, hoping she wouldn't think I'm some stupid idiot or anything.

_Itachi- I don't know! CRAP! I can't believe I forgot!_

I could tell by the expression on Riku's face that she began to worry. It was painted all over her face, as she wrote back. And right when she was about to pass it to me, someone grabbed the note out of her hand. It was…

"Oro-c-h-h-imaru," Riku and I stuttered, as he started to unfold the note. It took him a few minutes, considering he had the nails of a witch, and his nails were almost looking like they wanted to stop him from opening the letter. He finally opened the letter, and was about to read it, when we all heard glass… breaking? Everyone looked around, and saw a whole bunch of Leprechauns jumping through the windows, with AK47's, and Machine Guns, which wasn't a pretty site to see. One of the Leprechauns started shooting random things, including Orochimaru. When they officially killed him, everyone started cheering and screaming happily, but it soon stopped, as the Leprechauns started attacking random innocent people, and then everyone started running out of the rooms, and some even jumped out of the window. Well, Riku and I had a better plan, which were both thinking about in our heads, and we both thought we were thinking the same thing, as we ran up to Temari and our other friends, who were hiding behind desks.

"Temari, get your big-ass Fan so we can get out of here! AND HURRY!!!!!" Riku screamed, as Temari agreed, as we all scurried to the window and we jumped, everyone hoping and praying that Temari had her fan with her. Everyone was screaming and yelling, even me, and finally, Temari had summoned her big-ass fan, and everyone had landed on it, except for Sasuke he ended up falling to the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" A whole bunch of fan-girls shrieked, and cried, as they saw their beloved Sasuke on the ground, maybe dead.

End Itachi's P.O.V.

Everyone landed safely, minus Sasuke, on the grassy ground. Sasuke was so lucky he didn't land on concrete, or else he would have, most likely would have died (I wouldn't do that, he plays an important role in this story… everyone makes fun of him).

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Gaara asked, as everyone started to think. Some people started clutching their heads from so much thinking. Right then, Yusuke got a great idea!

"Hey guys! The light bulb went off in my head!!!! Literally!!!" Yusuke yelled happily, as everyone started, waiting for his 'Oh-So Brilliant plan he had, "…We… Can… Do…. KARAOKE AT THE BAR!!!!!!!!"

"WOO!!!!!" Everyone yelled happily, as they all started walking down to the bar across the street. Why there was a bar right across the street, no one new, but luckily, everyone was happy, plus another reason, was because the teachers liked to go their a lot, and they liked to play poker their with all of their new and old School books from the school, plus it was the only time to see a teacher drunk.

As everyone walked into the bar, they walked straight up to the front of the bar, so they could get something to drink.

"I'll have a water, 8 ginger ales, 45 bottles of beer, and a soda," Yusuke ordered, as the bartender nodded, getting all the drinks for him.

"Hey Yusuke, I don't really drink beer or ginger ale," Naruto said, as Yusuke stared at him with confusion.

"Oh, this stuff isn't for you! It's for me you idiot! I would never get you guys anything anyway," Yusuke said, as all of his drinks were given to him. Sadly, Yusuke wasn't very good at holding his beer, and at the first sip of his beer, he had gotten drunk, so everyone took this chance to take his drinks away from him, and everyone either had beer of ginger ale. After while, everyone started getting drunk, and everyone started getting on the stage and singing, and of course, since Deidara couldn't get drunk, he had his video camera he could use for blackmail.

"Hey Everyoneeeeee I'mm Goooinngg to sinngggg It's ssssoooo cold in hereee," Kiba slurred, as he started to sing.

"It's so cold in here, so put your Parka on!" Kiba sang, as tomatoes were thrown at him, and a few tea pots(coughcoughNEJIcoughcough) and a boulder(coughcoughGAARAcoughcough) was thrown at the stage. The boulder ended up hitting Kiba, and he blacked out. Unfortunately for Kiba, everyone in the bar was drunk and couldn't call the hospital, or they didn't know the Po Po Police's number.

"Okay, I'll go nexxtttt," Gaara slurred too, as he started to sing.

"Mr. Sandman!!! Bring me a Dream!!!!" Gaara started, as everyone started throwing bombs at Gaara, and he ran, not really sure what was going on at the moment.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" People started chanting, as Sesshomaru went on the stage, drunk also, and started to sing.

"Okay, Okkkayy," Sesshomaru started, "Humans scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed!"

People then either started tomatoes at him, or they were worshipping him, which were mostly the girls.

"I'm NEXT!!!!!" Sasuke shrieked like a little girl into the microphone, "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!"

At that moment, Sasuke was thrown out of the bar, with everyone laughing at him in side of it.

"ME, ME!!! PICCCCKKK MEEE!!!!!" Kagome shouted, as she took the microphone, "You better run, because I've got a gun!"

While singing, Kagome was shooting Inu Yasha, who had happened to be walking into the bar, with plastic "air soft" bullets with her Machine gun…again. Sesshomaru watched this, and started to like Kagome. I mean come on, if you didn't like your brother, and a girl was shooting him with plastic "air soft" bullets, you know that's something good.

"WOO!!!! GO KAGOME!!!!" Sesshomaru and a few other people screamed, as she tripped off the stage. She looked down to see what she tripped on, and, well, you'll see in a second what she tripped on.

She all of a sudden started chasing Inu Yasha around with her new paint ball gun she tripped over, and was shooting him in the head with paint balls, while he was screaming like a high-pitched guy who sees a spider.

When everyone was done singing, and Deidara had all his blackmail, they started walking out of the bar, when…

"FREEZER!!!! I MEAN FREEZE!!" The Po Po Police screamed, as they ran into the bar, "You kids are all under arrest for underage drinking, throwing bombs in the bar, shooting people with plastic "air soft" bullets and paint balls, and for Ummm… well I don't know, but you are all under arrest!"

"Are you guys the Po Po Police? Or are you Nicole Richie?" Naruto questioned, still drunk, as he was shocked by the shocker thingy.

"Owwwww," Naruto groaned, lying on the floor.

"I'm both," the Po Po Police person/Nicole Richie said darkly, scaring many people, "Oh like, my, like, gosh! Where, like, did, you, like, get your, like nail, like, polish?"

"Me?" Temari questioned.

"No, not you, like, your, like, nail polish, is, like ugly, like, like," Nicole Richie said, really P.Oing Temari off, and pointing at Itachi, "I love your, like, nail polish!"

Itachi looked down, and realized he was wearing nail polish, which was a thing all the guys did at Konoha High. It was pretty much a trend, and he didn't know why the heck she was telling him he had cool nail polish.

"Um, thanks?" Itachi said back to her confused.

"You're, like, welcome!" Nicole Richie said, peppy, but then her voice and her face went dark, "But you're still going to jail kids."

"Crap," All the kids said, still drunk, not realizing that they could easily run out of the room and get away. Nicole Richie and her band of psycho path po po police people (that's like 5 things that start with P!!!! ) arrested the teenagers/underage drinkers, and walked out to the po po police Monster Truck cars. Nicole Richie put everyone in the monster trucks, and drove off to the po po police Jail, smashing and running over a few cars and buildings on the way.

**Po Po Police Jail**

"Were all going to die!!!" Kiba yelled, as the security guards went to sleep. Unfortunately for the Naruto/Inu Yasha/Yu Yu Hakusho gang, they were all crammed into a tiny jail cell.

"Hey, you guys are back in here?" a guy in one of the other jail cells asked, as everyone except a few certain people looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked him, confused.

"Not you, I'm talking to the short raven haired kid, and the Kagome girl, who says she's from the F.B.D. or whatever," the guy replied back, as Kagome took out her "air soft" gun, and started to shoot him with it.

"You went to jail Kagome? We all know that Sasuke's been to jail, for his… car accidents, but we never knew you have been to jail," Naruto explained, as they heard a faint, "Hey!" from Sasuke.

"She's nuts, and tried to rob a bank, but she had her face mask on backwards, and couldn't see anything, plus her weapon was plastic bullets, and she had to go to jail for a few days.

"Ohhhhhhhh, okay," Everyone answered, as a big 'BANG!' was heard from the wall, as the most unexpected person came out of the wall.

"Hey guys, I'm here to get you guys out!" a voice exclaimed, coming out of the weird darkness. It was…

"BOTAN?!?!?!" Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara yelled, as Botan came and broke down the jail bars.

"You should be happy I'm saving you!" Botan yelled, as everyone heard alarms outside of the building.

"Uh-oh, we got to get out of here!" Botan exclaimed, as everyone nodded, and started running out. When they got out of the Po Po Police Jail, Temari summoned her Big-Ass Fan, and they flew away, but not before Nicole Bitchie, I mean Nicole Richie, Jessica Simpson, Jessica Simpson's little sister, Brittney Spears, and Christina Aguilera started firing missiles at them with their new jets that were in the shape of Lipstick. They also started to fire Pink, shiny, and horrifying lip gloss at the Gang (that's what I'm calling them now), who were now trying to dodge lip gloss and missiles. All of a sudden, someone started singing.

It was Brittney.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed in pain as she sang her song, "I know that you're toxic!" Temari was screaming and trying to control her Big-Ass fan at the same time, but it was hard, so they started to fall down. They kept going down and down, and were about to crash, when an unexpected portal appeared out of nowhere, and they landed in it. After they ran into the portal, it closed.

"WERE FREE!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and screamed happily, along with a whole bunch of people, but they forgot to control the Big-Ass fan, and they crashed into the forest…. Okay, so it wasn't a forest, it was a park…. An open park…. The towns park… I like dots….

"Ouch…" Everyone groaned and moaned (that rhymes!!! ), and stood up, looking at their surroundings.

"EKKK!!! WERE AT A PARK!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, horrified. For some reason, who had Park-Phobia. That was one of the million things he was scared of, but this is the scariest one of all scary things.

"Shut up Sasuke. Maybe you can overcome your fear of parks…. Yeah Right!" Itachi yelled, laughing, along with a whole bunch of other people, while Sasuke was glaring at Itachi, while shivering with fear on the ground, sucking his thumb, and holding his legs close to him.

He was really multitasking.

"My head hurts…" Sakura moaned, "I think I'm in a hangover!"

Everyone was also in a hangover at the moment, so they were, at the moment, holding their heads, and moaning. Some were throwing up, okay, only Sasuke was throwing up, but you know what I mean. Riku was the first to recover, and she started sweating.

"Hey guys…." Riku started.

"Yeah?" Gaara, Itachi, Naruto, Kurama, and a few other people asked.

"Umm, well, have you seen that movie, "The Ring" or "The Ring Two"?" Riku questioned, as she started to sweat even more.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very scary movie, and it was really stupid," Gaara said, trying to keep his cool so no one would know he was scared of the Ring movies, but of course, some people had been there with him when he watched the movie, and they knew he got scared by the movies.

"Well, you see, um, well, um, yesterday, I, um, went outside to see, um, if I could do this um, experiment, I guess you could call it, and well, um, you see, um, I found the well, that, um, the girl from the Ring was from, and I, um, kinda, broughtherbacktolifeandnowshefollowsme!" Riku said, rushed at the end.

"What did you say? I didn't really hear you," Gaara said back to Riku, as the others agreed.

"I BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE!!!!" Riku screamed loud. So loud, that she broke Sasuke's ear drums, and broke the buildings, that were over 123124256 feet away from them, glass windows.

"WHO DID YOU BRING BACK TO LIFE?!?!?!" Gaara asked, yelling, and almost deaf.

"THE GIRL FROM THE RING!" Riku shouted back, as everyone's eyes got bigger and wider.

"You can't be serious," Gaara said, with a little fear in his voice.

"I am serious, see this is her!" Riku yelled a little, as a girl with long raven-black hair, a pale face and body, wearing a plain white dress that ended at about her knees that had a little dirt on it, from playing in the mud too much stepped out of a puddle that happened to be right next to them! Surprise, Surprise!

"EKKK!!!" Sasuke and Gaara screamed, as Sasuke hugged his knees even tighter, and Gaara hid behind a tree. Yes, Sasuke was scared of the girl too.

"Hey guys, this is the one girl from the Ring," Riku introduced, as everyone stared wide-eyed.

"What the Heck," Hinata whispered, as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mama," The girl said, hugging Riku, "Mama."

"She is one freaky girl…" Itachi whispered, a little scared, while Gaara, who thought he was hallucinating, came out from behind the Cork tree and walked up to the girl.

"I'm probably just hallucinating!" Gaara yelled, relaxing, as he punched the girl really hard, I mean, REALLY hard, and she went flying back, crashing into trees. She ended in a position with her one of her legs behind her head, and one of the fell off, while her two arms were tied together. How this happened, I do not know.

"Hey guys, I have a new mission," Neji said, trying to move the conversation away from the girl, "You Guys are going to help me-"

**END CHAPTER**

**DD- so how was it? Okay, I know it was horrible, and I'm very sorry if it wasn't very funny. cries IM SORRY OKAY?!?!?  
**

**EE-r u okay?**

**Gaara- I don't think she is… well anyway, please review, or I'll hurt u with my new Takes paint ball gun away from Kagome Paint Ball gun! REVIEW!!!!**

**Neji- Oh, and also, the first song that was sung at the Karaoke Bar By Kiba, was a parody of Nelly's, "It's Hot Here," or whatever the heck it's called. The second song, sung by Gaara, was "Mr. Sandman," or whatever that is called. The Third song, sung by Sesshomaru, was a parody of My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers-**

**EE, DD, and Tre- WHICH IS ONE OF THE BEST SONGS FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!!! M.C.R. ROX OUR SOX!!! **

**Neji- anyway, the fourth song, sung by Sasuke, was well, um, Barbie Girl. And the Last song which was sung by Kagome, was a parody of "Swithfoots" song Ummm I can't remember the name, but that's ok! So anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!! OR I WON'T LET YOU HAVE ANY OF MY CONTACTS!!!!**


End file.
